inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TsurugiFan16
Archives: 1 2 LBX Omg yay!! Now you will have one too! and a super epic one! I hope you get it soon and yeah that'd be great if you could!! Btw just now (literally) I completed KI:U, and I really hope a second game comes out, its sooo amazing! ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' '''Really! I was thinking of buying a Fei Lune keyring on ebay before I buy anything else (they have everything on ebay! XD). ' I know right! I reckon there will be a sequal because of Axel's keyblade appearing right at the end, so I think Master Yen Sid will train him to become a Keyblade Master. Hopefully Kairi actually appears in person in the next game also. Although I was a bit upset when Sora didnt become a Keyblade Master and Riku did. Yeah I think Sora will get back to everyone, and then finds out something terrible has happend and becomes a keyblade master along the way with his adventure. Hopefully it gets released in the UK though (if it does come out)! ''' '''Oh and btw I dont know if your a fan of Nintendo or whatever but, tomorrow they are having a broadcast (Nintendo Direct) of the next Wii U games and 3DS games coming in 2013, So that could mean Inazuma Eleven GO is coming to Europe! I've heard lots of rumours it was, so fingers crossed!! ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:48, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' '''Yeah there are lots of Key rings like Shindous and Tenma's ones are here. I hope we get too see her with a Keyblade!! Thats the only part I dont get... I know Roxas is Sora's 'Nobody', but I just dont get there relationship.. are they friends, enemies? I dont think it will be released on the 3DS either (unfortunately). I think it will be on either PSP Vita or the Wii U, or maybe they do it on more than one console! I hope it comes out on the 3DS though so much!' I think they will release the GO game before #3 because people dont usually play ds games anymore (except pokemon which needs to come to 3DS!). But IE3 is still an option and will most probably come out soon. Haha really! I thought you would have liked Tsurugi's name, Its alright but its not the best. Shinsuke and Shindou's names are horrendous, but Kirino's and Tenmas I like! ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 19:53, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' '''Yeah Kairi Sora and Riku would make an epic trio! But I dont like Riku's design for when hes older... I dont know why lol. Hmm Ive never played Final Fantasy, but Ive heard its good. Yeah that is probably the reason, but hopefully the next Generation of pokemon is gonna be on the 3DS, I LOVE seeing new pokemon!! Ive got to admit, Vladimir, is the worst dub name ive ever heard XD, Jean Pierre Lapin is just stupid and your right about LEVEL 5 being lazy.. I love the original series dub names! (Axel Blaze and Mark Evans mostly!). Same and btw heres the link for where its gonna be live at 5pm tommorow if you didnt know: Nintendo Direct!. Well I used to go on there like maybe 10 times a month, but not now as there is nothing really to look at, however I do sometimes check gaming webstites like Siliconera or even the Nintendo Magazine website for any updates etc. Ive got a 3DS, but I wish to have a XL, I got the 3DS in May for my birthday, and If I knew about the XL I wouldve bought that. Yeah I read about something like you put in the code for when you bought it, and you get a free game from choices or something like that?' ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 23:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC)' Re: HB!!! Thanks for wishing me a Happy Birthday TsurugiFan16, I really appreciate it. 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 22:15, December 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Re:Problem' '''Hey Tsurugi I've fixed your signature........ Happy to help ~' Also I'm thinking of watching Danball Senki... So should I watch original one before W? Will the story be messed up if I skip the original ~ Reply soon ~ ' ' Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force Fortissimo Aggressive Beat 08:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Crossover I was wondering, I've been seeing some crossover movie pics, is there a newer redifined trailer? Or is there a video of the movie already? Okay, thanks, I'll ask him. (Facepalms self) Sorry, I was bit on a rush, I was fangirling all over N appearing in the Pokemon anime, and im on Facebook, and I'm editing at the same time in just 1 hour. Oh yeah, you may want this in your signature. It's okay if you don't use it, just giving it as a gift. Anyways, thanks for talking! Danball Senki (again)!! OMG look at this XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD: Danball Senki coming to.................................... EUROPE IN FALL 2013!!!!!!!!!!!!! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:58, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Its okay!!!!!!! Im super psycked now aswell!! I was just wondering through and saw that, and knew I had to tell you!! It also says the toys are coming aswell, which means Liu Bie and Perseus etc will be availabe in english!!! Cant wait! I hope Level 5 actually try and use good dub names... ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 18:58, December 7, 2012 ' '''I know that is so amazing to think that LBX's will have english text on the box and stuff! Yeah next Im getting Achilles Deed and after im definately getting Ikaros Force! By the looks of it, Achilles D9 looks EPIC! and yeah thats a good way to put it lol. Btw, if I was to get a R4 DS, how do I put the game ROM's onto my memory card (micro SD)? cos when I had my previous R4 the games where already on there..' ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 19:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC)' '''An Achilles set would be really helpfull actually if you wanted to get all of them! Okay thanks, I understand I think. Ive already got Roms for games like Inazuma Eleven 3 Spark and Kingdom Hearts Re-coded. Hopefully I get a USB with the R4 im getting.' ' '' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 19:52, December 7, 2012 (UTC)' ''Oh i didnt know that... Yeah I cant wait to play IE3! Well I thought I needed a R4 DS for my ds games? or can I play ds games from the R4 on my 3DS? and if you have got a 3DS R4, maybe you can get Inazuma Eleven GO as a ROM? Hmm maybe I will get the R4 3DS if it can play ds and 3DS games!' I dont know why the above writing is that colour, but oh well... GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 20:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh well in that case, I may aswell just get the R4 DS because its cheaper, well hopefully I will be able to play it! ' ' GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 21:00, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Name Hi TsurugiFan-kun~ How are you? ^^ Can you help me? if you don't mind ^^ Can you give me a name for this picture I don't like to call it round. ^^ So if you don't mind can you give me a name for this picture. :3 B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 20:19, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Name I'm fine thank you! Oh, too bad! anyway thank you! ^^ B.N.N 'Talk with me ♥ 20:29, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Mario Kart 7 Hi, I am re-designing the page Mario Kart 7 Community for GouenjiShuuya'123, so can you please tell me which colour would you like. 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 14:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have asked him!!!! 'DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ''' 14:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC)